Desenhando o céu
by Bruh M
Summary: Era um costume todas as noites acompanhar o pôr do sol. Fye desenhava as nuvens, Kurogane as estrelas. /Shounen-ai/One-shot/KUROFA.


**Fandon:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Gênero: **Romance, Shounen-ai  
**Ship: **Kurogane/Phi  
**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa é do Clamp, se eu pudesse roubaria o Phi pra mim... mas como não pode... i.i  
**N/A:** eu conheci Tsubasa através do mangá da JBC. Por isso, nesta fic a grafia dos nomes segue a tradução do mangá: Fye é Phi. O jeito de falar do Phi e os apelidos do Kurogane também são baseados pelo mangá. ;D  
**Sinopse: **Era um costume todas as noites acompanhar o pôr do sol. Phi desenhava as nuvens, Kurogane as estrelas. /Shounen-ai/One-shot/KuroxFye.

* * *

**Desenhando o céu  
**por Bruh M.

Era um costume seu desde criança olhar o céu do fim da tarde. Phi gostava de deitar em um lugar calmo, tranquilo de tudo, sem som, naquele horário onde o sol morria para a lua nascer. Em um gramado verdinho, uma praça vazia ou mesmo a janela do seu quarto no hotel simplório de um mundo desconhecido, como era o caso deste dia. Como todos os outros desde o início de sua jornada.

Phi percebeu que, diferente de suas lembranças de criança, desenhar as nuvens passara a ser não só um passatempo, a sua diversão, como também um meio de fuga da realidade corrida do seu dia a dia. Era relaxante, na verdade. Uma válvula de escape, por assim dizer, contra o estresse, a adrenalina da constante procura pelas memórias da princesa Sakura.

Claro, também havia o motivo real da sua viagem, que Phi procurava a todo momento não se lembrar da razão verdadeira.

Esta tarde, porém, estava um tanto diferente das demais. Perguntou-se, mentalmente, sentando-se no parapeito da janela se naquele mundo que chegara a pouquíssimo tempo a contagem do tempo da natureza era dividido em estações. Se fosse como no seu país, certamente seria a Primavera por aqui. Instável, colorida. Sua estação preferida. O dia fora quente, confortável, um calorzinho de aquecer os braços salvo oscilações de um vento frio que balançava os cabelos para lá e para cá.

Voltando a sua janela, Phi contemplou o céu laranja mais uma vez. O sol jogava sua luz nas nuvens ora azuis ora rosadas. Tantas cores distintas deixava fácil a imaginação ganhar asas. Os desenhos no céu estavam a toda parte. Objetos, doces, animais ganhavam forma e vida diante dos olhos treinados de Phi.

Até que, enfim, o sol se pôs. Aos poucos, com lentidão sossegada as primeiras estrelas apareceram junto a lua crescente, um pouco mais nítida era no manto negro da noite. Phi passaria a noite afora nessa nova contemplação: em vez dos desenhos imaginários das nuvens, as constelações históricas das estrelas tomava a sua vez.

Lá estava Escorpião, Aquário, Peixes... Touro, todas elas.

Ele sorriu, a mão no ar, quando o seu dedo indicador acabou por ligar as duas últimas estrelas de Câncer... o céu estava tão claro! Será que conseguiria encontrar todas as constelações que conhecia?

Mas algo, entretanto, acabou pondo um fim na sua investigação pelo céu na procura de Áries. Uma sombra postou-se ao seu lado, dura, sólida como uma estátua deveria ser. Phi sorriu. Olhou em volta um pouco surpreso por estar na penumbra. Mal havia reparado que, ao contrário da claridade branca das estrelas lá fora o quarto do pequeno hotel escurecia a medida que a noite avançava. Por fim, levantou os olhos para Kurogane sorrindo mais uma vez. O silêncio era confortável, Phi não sentiu a necessidade de falar.

Depois de um tempo, Kurogane torceu os lábios desgostoso, mal humorado como sempre. Phi que já havia voltado a atenção para o céu, sorriu novamente para o homem ao seu lado.

- Qual o motivo desse mal humor, Kuro-nin?

- Eu sempre me pergunto o porque de todo fim de tarde você fazer isso...?

- Isso o quê?

- ... Caçar desenhos nas nuvens de dia e estrelas á noite... mas quer saber? Não me importa o motivo. O que me irrita profundamente é essa sua incapacidade.

- Incapacidade? Eu acho que não estou entendendo, como assim, Kuro-codilo?

- Áries. Você nunca conseguiu achar Áries!

- Ahn... eu acho que sempre me perco, né?

- É... - Kurogane cruzou os braços bufando.

Verdade, Áries era, de fato, muito complicado para se encontrar no céu. Phi não sabia o motivo, sabe-se lá se era o único com essa dificuldade, mas de todas as estrelas da qual tinha conhecimento, o conjunto de estrelas que formavam "o carneirinho" era a mais difícil para Phi.

Ele desviou os olhos da janela para fitar o seu acompanhante. O seu sorriso fácil veio aos lábios mais uma vez. Coçou a cabeça ligeiramente e perguntou quando uma dúvida surgiu inquieta:

- Eu me pergunto porque o Kuro-sta sabe que nunca consigo encontrar Áries no céu?

E então, a dúvida uma vez plantada na sua mente tomou uma força maior. Kurogane fez careta com seus apelidos infames, mas não respondeu. Estava visivelmente incomodado. Andava o guerreiro de Nihon observando-o escondido? Não era novidade para o grupo o seu gosto de olhar o céu nesta hora do dia, de fato todos eles respeitavam a sua preferência de ficar um pouco só para este propósito... mas como e _porque_ Kurogane sabia de sua dificuldade com Áries?

Não encontrou uma resposta, tampouco. Mas gostou de sentir-se observado por este homem tão difícil de agradar. De uma forma ou outra, Phi fez brotar uma curiosidade não característica em Kurogane, fê-lo perguntar-se o motivo de seu ritual vespertino e, agora, estava ali, ao seu lado questionado em seu silêncio, perguntas que não queria fazer.

Entretanto, antes mesmo de livrar sua mente das dúvidas sem respostas, Kurogane segurou seus dedos guiando-os para o alto, fora da janela, para um ponto específico no céu. A mão, pouco maior que a sua manteve a de Phi presa, fechando seus dedos na palma, para usar exclusivamente, seu dedo indicador.

- Ali. Áries fica mais ao sul nesta época do ano. Vê?

- Sim. Obrigado Kuro-quete. - o calor da mão na sua causou um reboliço em seu estomago. Borboletas conseguiam ser incomodas, ás vezes, mas nem por isso, percebeu que não queria que elas fossem embora.

Desviou os olhos das mãos unidas e olhou para onde elas apontavam. Ali, Áries brilhava completa. Debruçou-se na janela, curioso, e passou a ver os contornos que sempre lhe fugiam. Porém, ao abaixar as mãos para ter uma visão mais ampla, Kurogane não soltou as mãos unidas. Phi sorriu mais um pouco. Com os cantos dos olhos, observou o amigo de aventuras juntar-se a si na janela para olharem, desta vez juntos todo o céu sem limite.

As mãos ainda permaneceram unidas, um carinho ocasional vez ou outra. Kurogane parecia, potencialmente satisfeito consigo, Phi, por sua vez esteva imensamente feliz. Ele roçou o polegar na palma do outro, sentindo, pela primeira vez que a sua brincadeira de criança poderia ser muito melhor aproveitada – e porque não mais prazerosa – se fosse acompanhada por alguém especial.

Especial como Kuro-chan de preferência.

- Eu percebi também que Andrômeda não é o seu forte.

- É... eu acho que não é mesmo, né? Você não que vir amanhã e me ajudar a procurar?

- Sim... se você me ensinar como se desenha nas nuvens. Eu nunca entendi como você consegue isso.

- Certo! - e Phi apertou as duas mãos, consciente da atenção de Kurogane em si, que, a partir de amanhã, ao pôr do sol, aquela jornada pelas memórias da princesa Sakura teria um tom diferente.

Para ambos, pelos menos, a Primavera estava apenas começando com uma estrela a mais brilhando no céu. A ser descoberta.

Fim.

* * *

N/A²: Áries foi uma escolha aleatória. Não entendo nada de estrelas, apesar de gostar bastante. Minha estréia de fandon! Eeeeee! Eu ainda tô no comecinho, meio perdida, vou ler ainda o volume 7 do mangá o.o então se alguma coisa está fora do canon, gritantemente ridícula, por favor me avisem! Reviews são legais! Beijos a todos que chegaram aqui! ;D

18 de setembro de 2008.


End file.
